People normally perform specific tasks as directed by supervisor personnel in a warehouse setting. In a more modem warehouse, such tasks are computer-generated. Productivity, especially employee productivity is determined by analyzing the tasks performed over time. There are limitations to the various aspects of these methods. There is a great need for a way to obtain precise information regarding movement, activity and current location of individuals and/or equipment and utilize such information to improve the warehouse efficiency.